gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Super GT
The Super GT is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it takes the form of a supercar in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design GTA San Andreas ]]In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is based on a 1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT while featuring taillights similar to those of a 1993-2002 Toyota Supra (the Jester also resembles the Toyota Supra). It could also be based on the Venturi 400 GT. The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages. There are also two versions of this car; a hardtop and a targa top, however unlike the similar ZR-350, the Super GT does not have a no-spoiler variant. It is also one the most expensive cars to import in GTA San Andreas together with the Bullet and the Cheetah, cashing in at $84,000. However, the player is awarded $105,000 when he exports the car in mint condition. GTA IV (Rear quarter view; engine).]] In GTA IV, the Super GT (branded as a Dewbauchee car, although police radio chatter refers to it as a Pfister) is an amalgamation of two or three sports cars: the front and side profiles appear to share design cues from a modern Aston Martin DB9 and 2005-2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, while the rear appears to have resemblance of that of a Ferrari 612 or a Ferrari 575. Overall, the Super GT is more of a grand tourer than a mid engine supercar. GTA IV's Super GT is powered by a supercharged V12. The supercharger's 'whine' can be distinguished when the throttle is open, unlike the blow-off configuration of turbocharged engines which deposit at gear changes. The Super GT is also available with differing hood designs, either featuring a relatively smooth hood, or one with a low U-shaped ridge. The Super GT lacks an exterior radio antenna. The interior features black leather and carpeting with bucket sports seats. The center console is finished in aluminum trim and features an analog timepiece. The Super GT also features a beautiful gated 6-speed shifter. The F620 in The Ballad of Gay Tony shares some similarities to the Super GT. Performance GTA San Andreas The Super GT has a top notch speed and and acceleration. It's downside is that even when driving at low speeds, and despite its sharp turning, turning can cause wild fishtailing, especialy at higher speeds. Furthermore, spinouts are inevitable with even the most minor of collisions. The tires are lack of grip. The Super GT does not have good durability either, and the vehicle will explode after only a few collisions. Therefore, the player should use caution while driving the car, turn slowly and gently, and avoid using it for any fast-speed maneuver. Unfortunately, this is the vehicle given to CJ for the final Driving School test, and also for the Freeway road race in Los Santos which renders these two missions exceedingly difficult to complete, even if CJ has 100% driving skill. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Super GT is the fifth-fastest in the game with a top speed of 205 mph (329 km/h), and the acceleration and speed of the Super GT are superior to many other cars in the game. The distinct sound of a supercharger can be heard at higher RPMs, which separates it from the other supercars. Also, because of its high horsepower to torque ratio, the car can easily be slid into a drift by a single tap of the E-Brake (at moderate enough speeds); making the Super GT a great choice for drifting. In the hands of a capable driver it makes an ideal getaway car however, if not handled correctly the drifts in the corners and the sheer power of the engine while in the heat of the moment can lead to spin outs, loss of control and crashes. This is because the position of the engine is located infront of the driver rather than at the back of the seats like other supercars do. As the result, it puts more weight at the front, resulting massive oversteer. The rather aggressive power distribution is also the factor resulting the oversteer. However, some drivers find this feature to be exciting. Again, because of the front engine layout, stability is also pretty much inferior compared to the other supercars. The car's rank in performance is pushed further back with the introduction of faster supercars in subsequent Episodes of Liberty City DLC. In TBoGT, the Super GT's competitor is the Ocelot F620. Prominent appearances in missions During a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drive a Super GT, while the character most likely drives a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing you to get out of your Turismo and take them out on foot. Once they are dealt with you can steal the Super GT for yourself and save it. For its paintjob, it has a deep metallic version of one of five colors: gray, blue, red, green, or pink, all of which are unique. It may or may not come with a hood ridge. Another Super GT is also obtainable outside in the mission "Trespass", being located at the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory where you must find and kill Chubby Charlie. However if you complete the mission, and do not collect the car, it will disappear. As a part of text message car missions from Stevie, he will ask you to procure a unique dark gray Super GT parked in front of the "69 Exchange" in The Exchange, Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, save it in one of your parking spots and wait for another to re-spawn. Then take the re-spawn to Stevie. However, if you wish to respray it, you cannot because the car is stuck with the gray paint job. A Super GT appears in the Most Wanted mission for Darren Covey. In SA, the Super GT is the vehicle assigned the player during the City Slicker portion of the Driving School test. Its poor handling makes the course even more challenging. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *Color *Nitro (2X only) *Wheels (10 types) *Hydraulics Super GT is one of the few cars that can only be equipeed with 2X Nitrous, and it also has the least modification abilities. Trivia * The Super GT plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. * The Super GT shares a similar rear as a Toyota Supra. It is interesting that the Jester also closely resembles a Toyota Supra. * In GTA:SA, the Super GT is unique in the fact that it is one out of two supercars to have a permanent spawn point, the other being the Bullet . * An earlier form of the Super GT in GTA IV features "Super GT" and "Asstone" badges in the rear. In its final form, however, only a Dewbauchee emblem is present in place. * It is ironic when upon close inspection the Super GT shares the engine cosmetics with the Stratum, although the Stratum appears to have an air filter and a turbocharger fitted. * The Super GT is one of the three most expensive cars in GTA IV, the others being the Turismo and the Infernus. * The Russian Mafia in GTA IV occasionally uses Super GT in missions, such as is the case during "Union Drive" and "Trespass". * The Bullet GT replaces the Super GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer Race/GTA Race modes. * The BradyGames guide for Episodes From Liberty City mistakenly refers to the Super GT as a new vehicle in EFLC. * The Super GT along with the Turismo, Infernus, Comet, Contender and Vigero (beater version only) are the only cars in GTA IV with no license plates. * Dimitri Rascalov owns a Super GT. * On GTA IV, police chatter may refer the car as a Pfister Comet. Locations GTA San Andreas *In the parking lot outside of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving bronze for all the challenges, constantly appearing with a maroon body. *Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro (usually locked). Constantly appears with a yellow body, usually with a targa top. *Spawns frequently on The Strip, Las Venturas, especially at night *Driving around in the evening in Rodeo, Los Santos *Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Tuesday only) GTA IV The Super GT in GTA IV is notably rare, being mostly available in specific missions (see Prominent appearances in missions or Multiplayer modes, or by using a cheat code: * Can very easily and lots of them can spawn if you are driving one. * Can be found on the street next to the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin, for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Can be spawned around Star Junction, The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City and Alderney City. * Obtainable during the Bernie Crane mission Union Drive, and can spawn parked in front of the Sprunk Factory in Alderney during the Phil Bell mission Trespass. * If you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see it in at least one them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down 3 percent. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer in GTA IV. * Can be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0168 on your phone. This does not affect any achievements. *If you steal a police cruiser and open the computer and search Darren Covey, you can kill him and his crew and take the Super GT parked within the group. }} de:Super GT es:Super GT fi:Super GT pl:Super GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars